


I'll go home with you

by kuulei_nuggets



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Honestly just wanted to post this, TG, Tokyo Ghoul √A Finale Spoilers, im sad, lol, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuulei_nuggets/pseuds/kuulei_nuggets
Summary: Kaneki is slowly learning to look at life in different ways, and his sudden feel for emotions, and memories of Hide are slowly beginning to deteriorate. He finds himself visiting Hide, so that they might be able to catch up on old times.





	

It was a usual day. Sipping coffee, reading a novel, waiting for Hide. Nothing could be more normal than just the usual mornings, or even afternoons that Kaneki would be awaiting his friend to join him. It had been a few, long months between the time that Kaneki had even been able to see Hide. So, he thought he’d spend a little bit of time with his old friend.

They had a lot to talk about. Before he knew it, the jingle of the bell from the door of Anteiku rang, as he watched his gleeful, dirty blonde haired friend walk into the coffee shop. His smile, was the first thing Kaneki could notice from a mile away, and then, his bright orange jacket, his headphones hanging around his neck, and his loud yell towards him.

“Kaneki!” Hide yelled, as Kaneki couldn’t help but smile. Hide was always the reason he’d enjoy his time at Anteiku, and even enjoy his coffee a little more, but of course, Hide would make up some stupid joke to some what attempt at forcing Kaneki to snort with laughter, and cause a huge mess. But, today seemed a lot different. A lot, different. First of all. Hide looked older. His hair had some length to it, and his face seemed a little more mature, but his smile, and laughter was still the exact same. Kaneki stood up, embracing Hide’s long overdue huge, as he ruffled a hand in his hair.

“Buddy, wow, it’s just been forever? When was the last time I saw you?” Kaneki couldn’t help but smile, as he nodded towards his friend.

“Yeah. I haven’t been here for  quite a while. Or even seen you.” Bitterness filled Kaneki’s mind, as his breathing began to grow a little flat. “Hide, I’m sorry, I really am, I should have visited you, all the time. I mean, your friendship means so much to me.” He added softly, as Hide still held the gleeful smile of a friendship that would never leave you, or let you down.

“Hey. It’s okay, Kaneki. At least you’re home. That’s all that matters. And we can catch up on old times.”

Kaneki nodded, as Hide took a seat in front of him, resting his chin on his right hand, as he smiled. “If I was with you, I’d keep reminding you to take us home. So we could finally get away from all of this, and just live our lives.” Kaneki nodded.

“I would’ve taken you home too.” Kaneki added.

“So we could go home together.” Hide’s smile started to decrease, his seriousness flowing in on his face.

“You know, whenever I needed time to think, or time alone, I’d always come to Anteiku, and you’d always be here, and you never failed. So, thank you for that.” Kaneki shook his head. For some reason, it felt randomly stale for a second. He had left, and hadn’t even spoken to Hide for a while, and now Hide was thanking him? It didnt fit for him. Not at all. “Hide, I should be saying this to you. It was you who was always there for me.” Hide smiled. “Well, I guess we're just always here for eachother now, aren’t we buddy?” Kaneki nodded, as Hide winked.

“So the eyepatch, huh?”He whispered, in a mysterious way, to add effect. Kaneki couldn’t help but smile. “I’m done with being eyepatch, now, I want to be your friend.” Hide laughed, as he shook his head.

“Ah, Kaneki, you’re slowly getting a sense of humor. Finally, serves you right.”

He snorted, as Kaneki shook his head. “I got it from you.”

“I’m sure you did, buddy.” Hide smiled, as he shook his head, picking up the coffee cup, as he swished it around. The day seemed to be growing dimmer, quickly, which allowed the two of them to know that the time was growing nearer. That they wouldn't see each other for a very long time, considering the aftermath of the situations, and the time at hand, it tugged at Kaneki. It tugged at his heart, very tightly, and it pulled, and pushed, forming a dark, black heart that looked as if it was beyond repair. Hide stood up, as he nodded towards Kaneki.

“Well buddy, I think it’s time I’d better get going.” Even though Kaneki knew that phrase was bound to be heard, he stopped sipping his hot coffee, as he shook his head, worry crossing his face.

“What? No, Hide, we just started to reminisce, you can’t leave now, it’s not time yet. And, I haven’t seen you in forever.” Kaneki could feel his eyes begin to slightly show moisture, his throat growing dry, and his hands, sweating. He feared this moment. He absolutely dreaded this moment.

“Ken, ken, I know, but, I have to go, I just have to. The reason sucks, and it’s really just, not fair, but, I have to buddy. They’re calling me home.”

Kaneki’s eyes furrowed, his face growing tight, as he stood up. “Hide, no please, Hide, home is here, home is Anteiku.”

Tears formed in Kaneki’s eyes. Hide was talking about home again. His home. He knew, deep down inside, that whatever Hide was talking about, it wasn’t Anteiku. Not at all. It was something completely different. His mouth struggled to speak, as his lips felt glued together, but, his raspy throat allowed him to speak the phrase that he’d been waiting to say.

“Home is here with me, Hide. And you’re never alone when you’re at home.”

Kaneki could see Hide’s expression, grow a smile that lit up the whole room, as well as his eyes, watering, while tears dripped down his cheeks. He sniffled, as he wiped the tears from him, looking down, as he nodded. “Kaneki, I wish I could stay here, and call this my home, but this, this is your home. Buddy, I have a different home. But it’s not going to be complete without you.” Hide reached his hand out.

“Kaneki, I wish you could come with me.” Kaneki pushed the table to the side, as he walked over towards him, his eyes, blurred from the tears, and a reassured smile crossing his face.

“I can! I can come with you!” Kaneki’s heart began to sob, as he felt his heart falling apart.

“Please, Hide take me with you.” Hide’s tears dripped quicker, as he began to cry, his head shaking, while Kaneki watched him break. His heart broke as well. “You can’t can you?” He added, as Hide silently shook his head.

“I wish I could. I wish I could,” He replied. Kaneki then moved to Hide, hugging him, embracing him, as Hide held his body against Kaneki’s, while he sobbed into his shoulder. “I’m sorry Kaneki, I am.” Kaneki nodded, a smile crossing his accepting face.

“Hide, I’ll go home with you. You just have to know that. That’s all you have to know.” Kaneki knew that he wasn’t. That he couldn't. In fact, Hide’s departure was near enough, that Kaneki knew he’d have to go alone. Hide smiled, as he patted Kaneki’s back, while he let go, wiping the tears again.

“I’d better get going.” He added, as Kaneki nodded. Hide smiled one last time, as he headed towards the entrance of Anteiku, opening the door by the handle. “Kaneki?” Hide added lastly, as Kaneki answered.

“Yes?” He added, while Hide smiled.

“Don’t take to long, before I see you again, okay?” Kaneki nodded, as he forced himself to smile. “Of course Hide.”Hide smiled, nodding.

“Come home when it’s time Kaneki.” And with that, he placed his earphones on, as he headed out of the door, his smile, the last thing Kaneki saw. He could feel a tear fall down his cheek, as he wiped it quickly. Time passed. It got darker. Kaneki could feel his surroundings begin to change, his heart feeling heavy, and his body feeling completely different. Wherever he was, it was cold. A little bit of frost showed on his eyebrow, as Kaneki noticed snow began to fall. Now, he was outside, and it was snowing. His body felt numb. He was standing up, and holding something. Something heavy. His arms wanted to fail, but Kaneki knew he couldn't. He had to keep walking. He had to. Before he knew it. He looked down. Hide’s calm body, surrounded by his arms, holding his friend up, as Kaneki looked down upon Hide’s calm, peaceful face.

He disregarded his injuries, the blood stained CCG vest that covered his torso, and the tear that fell from Hide’s cheek before he’d passed. The pain was unbearable, for both him, and Hide. This moment, this moment in Tokyo, a cold, icy night, where the snow fell softly, and the sound of death had just left not to long ago. Before he knew it, the time would run slower, and closer, to the thought of him having to remember that he wouldn’t see Hide for a long time. “We’re going home Hide.” He added, as he smiled down towards Hide, as he kissed his friend’s forehead, feeling his cheek. “I’ll always go home with you.” And with that, Kaneki carried Hide down, into the city. He really felt that it was his time to go home. He had to go home. He made a promise. He promised to go home, and his home, was with Hide.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me this idea lol  
> So I wrote it for her qucikly, and she thought it was kinda sad but hey  
> it's kinda sad so yeuh


End file.
